The One Girl I've Always Wanted
by Divinorse
Summary: Ron's POV. Ron's never been one to express his emotional side. But when the only girl he's ever truly loved is upset, he'll be there. Like he's always wanted to be.  Read and review? :D


I can't believe I'm lying here, next to the woman of my dreams. The light's hitting her just perfectly, reflecting off of her beautiful blonde hair. I know this is going to sound stupidly cliché, but she looks like a sleeping angel.

No, before you say anything, I haven't been spiked with any Love Potion. I'm genuinely in love with Luna Lovegood. I know what you're going to say, "Well, what about you and Hermione?" I like her, yeah, but she's always _wanted_ Malfoy. And now that she's got him (which I'm happy about for her sake, I mean he treats her right), then what's to stop me from getting the one girl I've always wanted?

I was going to the Astronomy Tower to try and get some revision done. No, honestly. I prefer reading in the open, though, so I went to the only place that was in the building that was open-roofed. I'd, erm, 'borrowed' the Invisibility Cloak in case Filch was lurking around. But when I got there, she already was. She was sat in the centre, her arms propping her up behind her. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. "Luna?" I tried to keep my voice gentle, but it still startled her.

"This isn't-I mean…Don't tell anyone I'm here. I know I'm not supposed to, but-"

Ron put his hand up to stop her. "I won't tell if you don't," he said with a half-smile. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Luna nodded, and he sat opposite her. Tears were still escaping her eyes, but her expression remained completely normal. "Erm, Luna? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

Luna sighed. "I'm just sick of all of these people calling me names. And don't say you understand," she butted in as Ron opened his mouth, "Because you don't. You have Harry and Hermione as your friends. I don't have any friends."

"Yes you do! You have me and Harry and Hermione, you have Ginny and Neville, and-"

"But they aren't in my house, are they? And only one is in my year, and even then I only share one class with her! There are times like this where I wish my mother was around."

"And if she was, she'd tell you to keep the friends you've got close, because we really do care about you, Luna." She was still crying and I started to feel like I was _dis_couraging her rather than encouraging.

It must have shown on my face. "I know you're trying to help, Ron, and it's sweet of you. But nobody really likes me. You all just pity me, I know you do, because I'm the outcast. I know most people find me weird, but that was how I was raised. I can't change my parents. I'm just going to remain alone."

I took my tie off and tried to wipe her cheeks dry with it. She laughed, and I smiled. "You have a lovely smile, Luna. You should show it more often."

"See? You're only complimenting me because you feel sorry for me. Everyone does. I never get compliments just _because_," Luna sighed.

I took a long deep breath in. "Maybe there are some people who want to, but never know what to say. Maybe there are some people who want to tell you how beautiful you look every day, how your moon-like eyes never fail to take their breath away. How they so badly want to hold you and kiss you and never let you go. Somebody who wants to protect you from those people who call you weird. Maybe somebody _loves_ your quirkiness, they think it's cute. Maybe there's somebody who wants to make you theirs, but they don't want to say it because they've always been scared of how they felt, so they've resorted to insulting you, and now they've realised what they've done has made you this upset and they're regretting it and having to resort to referring to themselves in the third person to get their message across?"

Luna laughed again. "Wait. All of those things, _you_ do them? You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yeah," I said, ruffling my hair.

She bit her lip and looked up at me through her lashes. She shuffled slightly, and I thought she was going to run for the hills. "Nobody's ever called me that before," she blushed. "Not that I'd expect them to. I'm nothing special."

"Er, yes you are, Miss Lovegood," I smiled, and she giggled again. "And anybody who doesn't see that is blind."

"It's strange having someone complimenting me," she admitted, "especially when that someone is particularly good-looking." She blushed again.

I smiled. "Thanks, Luna. I-I'm sorry, I'm not good at responding to people, that sounded way too casual-"

"It's alright. I know your intentions," Luna smiled whilst biting her lip.

That was it, I _had_ to kiss her. She was just too irresistible not to. I leant forward slightly, to see if she would lean backwards. But thankfully she took the message and leant in, too. I put my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I like strawberries.

She put her hands on my hips and crawled over so that she was nearly sat in my lap. She gently suckled on my bottom lip as she kissed. "Damn, Luna," I whispered, and she giggled. Her tongue traced my teeth, and I parted my lips and did the same to her. I never realised she was so dominant!

We sat there kissing for the best part of an hour until she yawned. "I'm sorry, it's just that I got up really early this morning and-"

I kissed her again softly to stop her from babbling. "Sleep, then." I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her on the head.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at me. Then she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep.

"I love you, Luna," I whispered. I don't know if she heard it, but she smiled again in her sleep.

I never did get to revising. But I did accomplish something that night.


End file.
